Alex the Halflander
by holyshadow73
Summary: A young boy that refuses to live in Regalia for fear of being recruited to fight with the rest of the army of the human city. However, when a new conflict rears it's head in, Alex and his bond, Hera, will have to give up their peaceful lives in order to save countless innocents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitor

"Alex, you must wake up!"

Alex opened his eyes and got up. "What is it, Hera?" he asked his bond grouchily. "I believe we may have been discovered," She replied. This caught his attention immediately. Alex grabbed his stone sword and got on his feet as fast as he could. Just as Alex had climbed up onto Hera's back, an Underlander girl with long hair and wearing a dress appeared through the foliage.

Alex calmed his nerves and climbed off of Hera. She looked to be about his age and she seemed unarmed. "Who are you?" The girl asked him. "Someone that does not want to be seen or heard by the eyes and ears of Regalia. From your appearance, I take it you came from there, but what is a girl like you doing away from your city's walls?" he replied. "It is my birthday, but I do not enjoy dressing up." Alex laughed at her obvious discomfort and seated himself on a rock. "Well then, why did you see fit to run off outside Regalia? It's dangerous for you to be outside the city alone."

"You must not know who I am or you wouldn't mock me so," the girl said with a grumpy expression. Alex smiled at her and chuckled. "I might not, but then again, I might not care." Her expression turned even more sour. More voices could be heard farther away from Alex and the girl. One of them showed obvious complaint through his protests. "Must I always be dragged along with you? I was just starting to get comfortable."

"Oh, shut it, Ripred," replied one of the voices. Another voice called out the name "Jillian". Alex started to get worried. It was bad enough that the girl had seen him, but he couldn't let himself be seen by anyone else.

Unfortunately, before he could climb up onto Hera's back, he was tackled by a Gnawer with with an X shaped scar crossing over his left eye and eyes that carried many years of war and grief. "You stay right there, boy!" the rat said. Not too long after, two others came out from the foliage. An Overland man and an Underland woman accompanied by a few guards.

The woman grabbed the young girl's hand, anger evident on her face. "You should not have gone away from the city, Jillian! You could have been put in danger!" the woman said. The man approached Alex and the gnawer sitting on top of him. "Come on, Ripred, get off the poor kid." The big rat shifted his weight a bit before climbing off of Alex.

The moment Alex had gotten up off the ground, one of the guards had taken his sword and backed away from him. "Hey, give my sword back!" he demanded. Luxa had glared at him and demanded, "Who are you, young one?"

"My name is of no concern to you, Queen of Regalia," Alex said indifferently. Gregor looked at him, expressing worry. "What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked. Hera fluttered her wings nervously a few times. "This place is where we dwell, King of Regalia," Hera answered.

"Why is it that you don't feel it best to live in Regalia, Alex?" Luxa asked. "I am aware of your city's history and all of the wars and blood that has been shed. You ask why I don't take it upon myself to live in your city? I do not want to kill," Alex responded.


	2. Chapter 2

"We wouldn't put you in our army by force, Halflander!" Luxa said. "Don't lie to me. I've heard of your most famous soldier, besides your husband, Queen Luxa. I know all about Hamnet," Alex responded. Luxa seemed shocked by this. "What do you know about my uncle!"

"I know he was a soldier of the Regalian army. I know that he was the one that flooded the Garden of Hesperides. He was ashamed of what he did and had run from home. After that, he had shown himself to guide a group of people to the Vineyard of Eyes when the Prophecy of Blood had come. I want to follow his example and stay as far away from the army and conflicts of war as possible!"

Gregor approached Alex and told him, "The only one who would be cold-hearted enough to force someone to fight is Solovet, and she's dead. No one's going to make you join Regalia's forces." Alex just climbed up onto Hera's back, ready to take off. "You will not leave unless Queen Luxa demands-" one of the guards said before a five foot mouse pounced at him. "Leave the halflander be, Killer!" he growled.

The mouse whipped it's tail under the guard holding Alex's stone sword, tripping him. The mouse grabbed the sword between his teeth and tossed it to Alex. Alex had caught the sword and said, "Stop now, Cassius. Let's try and keep things as peaceful as possible."

Ripred gazed at Cassius with a bit of interest. "Well, well, Cassius, I didn't expect to see you again." Cassius glared angrily at Ripred and walked over by Alex's side. "I doubt you'd recognize me that well since you were really only a pup when we met, but I certainly remember you."

"What are you talking about, Gnawer?" Cassius demanded. "Cassius, now isn't the time," Alex shouted. Luxa and Gregor didn't show signs of stopping them. "Let's go, Hera." Hera flapped her wings and flew off, with Cassius tailing behind.

This chapter was pretty crappy, wasn't it? ^_^"

If you guys have any questions about the story, then send me a message or leave your questions in the reviews.


End file.
